There are many conventional approaches to certifying a playback device that can decode and present audio content and/or video content. For example, a playback device can receive a video stream from a server and present the video stream on a display device. While the video stream is displayed on the display device, a user can determine whether the video stream is displayed with a desired video quality. However, manual certification is time consuming and inaccurate. The result of the certification heavily relies on the user's skills, lighting, and other factors which can be unpredictable.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for certifying playback devices are desirable.